Fenrir
Being the son of a demoniac god and a giantess, Fenrir is feared by everyone, even the norse deities, who know that nothing good can come from this terribly strong creature. Role: Attacker/Support __TOC__ Overview Fenrir has decent stats except for life, good moves with NO cooldowns, and Rage of Fenrir, which gives Triple Damage for three turns while Stunning the target for one turn. If used well, Fenrir can be dangerous. He is the only attacker that is 100% immune to Cooldowns Activated. Pros: *'None of his moves has cooldowns' *Good speed for an attacker/support *Moves have quite low stamina costs *AoE Bleed, Nightmares and Daze (Not in one move though) *''Rage of Fenrir'' is a great damage support move when used on the right ally Cons: *Bad life *Garbage trait *''Rage of Fenrir'' might give Triple Damage for three turns, but stuns the target Recommended Moveset Werewolf Power *Devastation Axe (65 Special dmg, 27s, 0 CD) *Black Wolves Depredation / Wolves Pack (Depredation for 55 Dark dmg + Bleed, 26s, 0 CD) / (Pack for AoE 30 Dark dmg + Bleed, 32s, 0 CD) *Scary Howl (AoE 20 Dark dmg + Daze + Nightmares, 35s, 0 CD) *Rage of Fenrir (Ally Triple Damage turns + Stun, 26s, 0 CD) Unfortunately, Fenrir can't effectively use Rage of Fenrir on himself without getting stunned, but if paired with Attackers which have Stun Immunity, the skill becomes very powerful as it lasts for three turns. Anyways, his other moves are good too. Devastation Axe is your solid 65 base power move which just destroys stuff. Scary Howl spreads both nightmares and daze. You can choose between Black Wolves Depredation and Wolves Pack, both are good moves. You can boost your allies, which is a strong point for an attacker, or you can just do damage spreading status effects. Fenrir is a joy to use against Timerion since it can't do much against it other than Stop-Time, and he is a trouble for Dungeon Master, Patient Cyber, Mountezuma (which is also an Earth monster), and any other monster which uses CDA, because Fenrir is completely immune to it. Recommended Runes: 1 Strength, 2 Team Speed; 3 Team Speed; 1 Strength, 1 Speed, 1 Team Speed Recommended Allies * As we said before, it's pretty much necessary to have an attacker that is immune to Stun alongside Fenrir, so he can give them 3 turns of Triple Damage with no repercussions. Some great examples include Makugan, Hookuai, Ugluk, Gelotron and Narok. * Another attacker that Fenrir works well alongside is Cain. Wolves Pack inflicts Bleeding on all foes, meaning that Cain doesn't have to spend his stamina making the enemy Bleed himself; that means he can use ''Stigmata ''on the first turn, making him quite deadly. Counters *Strong Light monsters can kill Fenrir pretty quickly. Wyrmlad and Ragnael, thanks to their Celestial trait which makes them immune to bleeding, are great choices, while Lady Solaris is pretty effective too. *Fenrir is immune to Nightmares, which means you can freeze or possess him as much as you want. Category:Predator Category:Dark Monsters Category:Causes Bleed Category:Cause Daze Category:Cause Nightmares Category:Evil Legions book Category:Nightmares Immunity Category:Attacker